SOMMEIL ÉTERNEL
by CyrielleB
Summary: Derek et Stiles sont retenus par les chasseurs... death fic .


_Voici ma deuxième fan-fiction Sterek, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Bonne lecture._

**Fan-Fiction – Teen Wolf (Stiles/Derek)**

**SOMMEIL ÉTERNEL**

Cela faisait deux jours. Deux jours que Stiles n'avait pas de nouvelles, ni de Scott, ni de Derek. Aucun des deux n'avait donnés signe de vie. Aucun des deux ne répondait au téléphone. Stiles était inquiet, ce n'était pas normal. Il sentait que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer.

Trois jours, quatre jours, cinq jours passèrent et toujours aucunes nouvelles des deux loups garous.

Dans la nuit du cinquième jour, Stiles entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa fenêtre. Il se dépêcha de se lever et d'aller ouvrir. C'était Scott. Celui-ci entra dans la chambre de Stiles du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Scott ! » Lâcha Stiles de soulagement. « Vous étiez où Derek et toi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Scott s'assît. Il était dans un piteux état. Stiles ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Une fois que la lumière fût allumée, Stiles se rendît compte de l'état dans lequel était son ami.

« Oh mon dieu Scott ! » Dit-il en regardant son ami avec incompréhension.

« J…Je… » C'est tout ce que Scott réussît à dire avant de s'évanouir.

Stiles le porta jusque dans son lit et nettoya les plaies de son ami. Il allait cicatriser grâce à son sang de loup-garou mais ça allait mettre plus de temps que d'habitude… Stiles se demandait qui avait pu mettre son ami dans cet état…

Deux jours plus tard, Scott refît surface. Il se leva brusquement. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnut la chambre de Stiles. Il s'assit et tout lui revint.

Stiles entra dans la chambre.

« Scott ! Tu es réveillé ! » Dit-il.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

« Tu étais où ? Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu sois dans cet état ? Et Derek, il est où ? Je… »

Scott le coupa.

« Stiles stop ! Assied-toi »

Stiles obéît.

« Si on n'a pas pu donner de nouvelles Derek et moi, c'est parce qu'on est tombés dans une embuscade tendue par les chasseurs, ils étaient une vingtaine, on n'a pas pu lutter… »

Stiles interrogea Scott du regard.

« Bon, reste calme. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir mais Derek est resté là-bas. »

« Quoi ?! » Cria Stiles.

« Calme-toi ! » Dit Scott.

Se calmer ? Comment pouvait-il se calmer alors qu'il venait d'apprendre que Derek était encore entre les mains des chasseurs ?!

« Il faut aller le chercher ! » Dit Stiles.

Scott ne répondit pas.

« Scott ! »

« On ne peut pas y retourner, on ne pourrait rien faire, ils sont nombreux et bien armés… »

« Mais tu as réussis à partir toi ! »

« Oui… Grâce à un moment d'inattention de la part des chasseurs qui nous surveillaient à ce moment-là et grâce à Derek… »

« Grâce à Derek ?! »

« Oui, il a attiré l'attention sur lui pour que je puisse partir. »

« Et tu ne veux pas aller le chercher ? » Hurla Stiles.

Scott baissa la tête et Stiles comprit. Son ami n'allait rien faire pour sauver Derek. Il allait devoir agir seul. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et y prit un couteau qu'il rangea dans sa poche. Ça n'allait surement lui être d'aucune utilité mais bon, il n'avait que ça comme arme.

Scott le regarda incrédule.

« Ils l'on mit où ? » Demanda Stiles.

« Stiles… »

« Ils-l'on-mit-où ? Répétât Stiles sur un ton menaçant.

« Chez les Argent. Au sous-sol. » Finit par dire Scott.

Stiles remercia Scott du regard puis sortit de chez lui. Il prit sa voiture et se mit à rouler en direction de chez Allison. Arrivé chez elle, il prit une profonde respiration puis alla sonner à la porte.

C'est la mère d'Allison qui ouvrit.

« Oui ? » Dit-elle.

« Bonjour madame, je m'appelle Stiles, je suis un ami d'Allison, je voudrais la voir. »

« Désolée, elle ne peut pas te voir pour l'instant. »

« S'il vous plait » Supplia Stiles. « C'est vraiment important. »

Elle regarda Stiles un moment avant de lui répondre.

« D'accord, je vais la chercher dit-elle. »

Elle tourna le dos pour s'enfoncer dans le corridor quand Stiles entra à son tour. Le hall d'entrée était assez étroit. Il prit la mère d'Allison par le cou et la claqua contre le mur. Elle perdît connaissance instantanément. Stiles se releva après avoir pris soin d'allonger le corps inerte de Victoria. Il était un peu sous le choc de ce qu'il avait fait mais il avait été obligé. Elle avait beau ressembler à une mère modèle, elle aussi était une chasseuse.

Stiles fît doucement le tour de la maison. Il n'y avait personne. Il essaya de se calmer, pour retrouver une respiration normale et emprunta le couloir qui menait au sous-sol. Une fois descendu, il longea un petit couloir et tomba enfin sur une grande porte en métal. Il y colla son oreille mais n'entendit rien. Aucuns sons. Il avait peur mais il devait agir, il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. Il attendit mais rien ne vînt. Il s'enfonça un peu plus pour pouvoir distinguer Derek, attaché au fond de la pièce. Il attendit encore un petit moment avant de faire quoi que ce soit, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait bien personne. Une fois la constatation faite il se dirigea vers Derek. Il avait les pieds et les poings liés, menottés. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Derek ! Derek ! » Dit Stiles tout en secouant la tête de son ami.

Ce dernier commença à bouger et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit Kate, Chris ou un autre chasseur mais à la place il vît Stiles.

« Stiles… » Dit-il faiblement.

« Ils t'ont bien arrangé aussi… »

Stiles commença à essayer d'ouvrir les menottes qui retenaient Derek attaché quand ce dernier hurla :

« Attention ! »

Puis Stiles se retrouva dans le noir complet.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première personne qu'il vît fût Katerine Argent. Il comprit alors qu'il n'avait pas réussi à libérer Derek et qu'en plus il s'était lui aussi fait capturer. Il se sentait idiot.

« Alors Stiles ? » Dit Kate. « Comment tu te sens ? »

Stiles lui lança en regard noir. Elle se mit à rire.

« En tous cas tu n'y es pas allé de main morte avec Victoria, elle est encore inconsciente. »

La pièce retomba dans le silence. Kate prit une chaise et s'assit devant ses prisonniers.

« Bon. Avec lequel de vous deux vais-je m'amuser en premier ? »

Stiles et Derek levèrent leur tête en même temps. Derek prit la parole.

« Tu peux le laisser partir, il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, il n'est pas comme nous, il est juste humain… »

« Il est quand même venu ici pour t'aider… » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Kate se leva et prit en main un bâton qui se trouvait sur l'une des étagères accrochées au mur. Elle frappa Stiles en ventre. Ce dernier laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Derek tira sur ses chaînes. Il s'en voulait, Stiles était venu pour l'aider et là, il souffrait à sa place. Il voulait l'aider mais ne pouvait rien faire. L'entendre hurler de douleur le mettait hors de lui au plus haut point. Il voulait tellement l'aider mais il ne pouvait rien faire…

Stiles et lui avaient une relation plutôt anormale et amorale. Au début ils s'étaient côtoyés par rapport et pour Scott. Puis au fil du temps ils avaient appris à s'apprécier. Un jour, Stiles était venu chez lui pour une raison quelconque, ils s'étaient disputés, puis d'un coup, dans le feu de l'action ils s'étaient embrassés puis avaient couchés ensemble. Depuis, ils se revoyaient souvent pour le sexe. Mais uniquement pour ça. Ils n'avaient jamais abordés le sujet, ni parlés de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Pour savoir si ce qu'ils faisaient était bien ou mal ou si cela allait les mener quelque part. Ils ne se posaient pas ce genre de questions. Ils appréciaient les moments passés ensemble.

Derek fût sortit de ses pensées par un autre cri venant de Stiles.

« ARRÊTE ! » Cria-t-il.

Kate le regarda. Il reprit.

« S'il te plait arrête. Libère-le et tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi… »

Stiles réussit à lever la tête et à prendre la parole.

« Non, c'est bon. » Dit-il. « Je vais bien, on va repartir à deux, après tout, je suis venu te chercher… »

Derek regarda Stiles. Son corps était déjà tuméfié de bleus un peu partout. Seul son visage était encore intact.

Kate s'adressa à eux.

« Intéressant » Dit-elle en les regardant tour à tour. « Je reviens » reprit-elle. Puis elle partit, les laissant seuls.

À peine fût-elle sortit de la pièce que Derek vu Stiles se débattre. Ce dernier prit la parole.

« Je suis juste humain. Donc elle m'a simplement attaché avec de la corde. Ça devrait bientôt céder. » Dit-il en souriant.

Quelques minutes passèrent puis Stiles réussit enfin à se libérer de ses liens. Ses poignets étaient en sang. Il délia ensuite le cordage qu'il avait aux chevilles avant de se déplacer vers Derek.

« Tu sais où est la clef ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le loup-garou répondit par la négative.

Stiles réfléchit un instant puis se mit à la recherche de la clef ou de n'importe quel objet susceptible d'ouvrir les menottes qui retenaient Derek attaché.

« Tu devrais partir. » Dit Derek.

Stiles ne répondit pas. Derek enchaina.

« Stiles ! Pars d'ici tant que tu le peux ! »

Stiles s'arrêta et se tourna pour faire face à Derek/

« Il est hors de question que je parte sans toi. » Dit-il. « Et je crois que j'ai trouvé la clef. » Continua-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

Derek le lui rendit.

Stiles monta avec difficulté sur l'estrade ou Derek était attaché. Il avait certainement des côtes cassées, mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à la douleur. Il libéra Derek et celui-ci tomba à terre. Stiles essaya de le rattraper pour que sa chute ne soit pas trop violente. Ils étaient tous les deux agenouillés, l'un en face de l'autre. Derek releva la tête et prit celle de Stiles entre ses mains l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Merci d'être venu me chercher. » Dit-il avant de l'embrasser. Tendrement.

Stiles fût surprit. Même dans ce genre de situation, et surtout dans ce genre de situation, ce n'était pas le genre de Derek d'agir ainsi. Quand ils couchaient ensemble aussi il ne l'embrassait pas. Ou du moins pas de cette manière… Mais Stiles se laissa faire et apprécia. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait que Derek l'embrasse comme cela. Ce dernier mit fin au baiser. Stiles voulu en redemander mais ils n'avaient pas le temps. Ils devaient sortir d'ici au plus vite.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de derrière mais elle était verrouillée par plusieurs cadenas et autres mécanismes de blocage.

« Elle a dû être renforcée après que Scott ait réussit à s'enfuir. » Dit Derek.

« Oui je pense. On a plus qu'une seule solution. »

Ils allaient devoir remonter à l'étage et traverser toute la maison pour pouvoir sortir par la seule sortit restante : la porte d'entrée.

Les deux « amis » se dirigèrent donc vers l'escalier qui menait au premier étage. Une fois l'escalier passé, ils entrèrent dans la première pièce qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. La salle de bain.

« Bon. » Dit Stiles. « C'est déjà ça de fait. Reste plus qu'à foncer vers la sortie. »

Derek ne put lui répondre. Ils furent interrompus par le bruit de balles traversant les murs. Ils se jetèrent au sol. L'assaut ne dura que quelques secondes avant que la maison ne retombe dans le silence le plus complet. Une voix se fît entendre. Celle de Chris.

« Derek, laisse sortir Stiles. On ne lui fera rien. »

Derek regarda Stiles et celui-ci lui fît comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'il s'en aille sans lui. Stiles prit la parole.

« C'est Stiles. Laissez-nous partir, Scott sait où nous sommes, si il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, ou s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Derek, il préviendra mon père et la police se mêlera de vos affaires et ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez je pense. »

« C'est vrai. » Dit Chris. « Mais tu protège un loup-garou. Ce n'est pas bien. Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables. »

« Je sais de quoi ils sont capables. » Dit Stiles. « Et Derek est bien plus qu'un simple loup-garou pour moi. »

Quelques minutes passèrent.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez sortir. » Dit Chris.

Stiles se leva et s'adressa tout doucement à Derek.

« Reste là. Je vais sortir en premier, ils ne me feront rien à moi. Une fois que je serais sûr qu'il n'y a plus de danger pour toi, je t'appellerai. »

Derek voulu répliquer mais à la place Stiles lui donna un chaste baiser avant de se dépêcher à sortir de la salle de bains. Quand il en sortit il analysa la situation. Il y avait 7 chasseurs. Chris, Kate, Victoria et quatre autres qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus. Ils regardèrent Stiles sans bouger.

« Jeter vos armes loin de vous. » Dit Stiles.

Ils s'exécutèrent.

« C'est bon Derek. Viens. »

Ils entendirent du bruit dans la salle de bain puis Derek apparu. Une grande tension se faisait ressentir dans toute la maison. Tous les chasseurs regardaient Derek avec l'envie de le tuer.

Derek et Stiles commencèrent à bouger pour pouvoir aller vers la porte d'entrée. Tout avait été très vite, ils étaient dos aux chasseurs, quand Stiles se retourna pour voir si tout allait bien, s'ils n'allaient rien tenter contre eux. Puis il avait vu Kate sortir un pistolet qu'elle avait gardé sur elle, son canon pointé sur Derek et il n'avait pas réfléchis, il s'était jeté sur lui.

La balle lui traversa le corps. Tout semblait s'être arrêté dans la maison. Tout semblait aller au ralentit. Stiles se sentit tomber, rattraper par Derek qui poussa un cri déchirant. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il se sentait agoniser. Il entendit du bruit autour de lui, de l'agitation, il comprit que les chasseurs étaient en train de partir. Il entendit Chris appeler une ambulance. Soudain, il vît Kate au-dessus de son visage.

« Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas toi qu… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, Derek poussa un hurlement contre elle et elle recula vivement.

Derek le prit contre lui, et mit sa tête au creux de son coude.

« Stiles ! Respire ! Tiens le coup, l'ambulance va arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! S'il te plaît respire ! »

Il essayait de tenir bon mais il savait que l'ambulance n'arriverait pas à temps. Tout allait se terminer dans quelques minutes. Des tonnes d'images lui vinrent à l'esprit. Il pensa à sa mère, qu'il allait bientôt rejoindre. Puis à son père. Il l'aimait énormément. Il espérait que celui-ci allait pouvoir encaisser de le perdre lui, son fils, après avoir perdu sa femme. Il avait peur pour lui... Il pensa aussi à tous ses amis, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Danny… Ils voulaient tous les voir pour leurs dires à quel point ils les aimaient… Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était là, mourant, dans les bras de Derek. Il ouvrit un peu les yeux et vit le visage de ce-dernier. Il pleurait. Il s'en voulait de devoir infliger ça à Derek. Il était venu pour l'aider et il se retrouvait dans cette situation. Il l'aimait tellement mais n'avait jamais osé lui dire, de peur de briser ce qu'ils avaient déjà. Il devait le lui dire. Il se concentra, essaya de remettre ses idées en place et ouvrit la bouche. Mais rien ne vint. Il essaya encore une fois.

« Der… » C'était tellement dur de parler. À chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche ou qu'il voulait prendre une profonde respiration c'était comme-ci la balle lui traversait les poumons encore et encore.

« Stiles ! Ne parle pas ! J'entends l'ambulance. Ça va aller. »

Non, ça n'allait pas aller. C'est pour ça qu'il devait lui dire. Il s'agrippa à Derek.

« Je t'aime. » Lâcha-t-il avant de suffoquer, s'étouffant dans son sang.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Si tu savais… » Dit Derek.

Il ressentit un soulagement. Il était à moitié mort mais il était heureux. C'était paradoxal. Ou alors c'était juste l'effet qu'avait la mort sur lui. Il ne savait plus très bien. Derek l'aimait. Il aurait dû lui dire avant, s'il l'avait fait peut être que tout aurait était différent, qui sait… Il sentit tous ses muscles se détendre, il n'entendait et ne voyait plus rien. Il sentit Derek l'embrasser et le serrer très fort contre lui puis plus rien. Le noir, l'arrêt complet, se fût la conclusion, l'achèvement, la fin de sa vie. Il partit pour l'autre monde, laissant l'être aimant seul dans le désespoir et la tristesse.

**THE END**

11


End file.
